warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hazeltail
Style Concerns *Needs a lot of history expansion. *Needs a few more quotes *Needs Citations About as much as you can get☛Duckspl 03:09, May 22, 2012 (UTC) *Needs the Warrior ceremony to be more specific to her rather than Berrynose. We can't all it says is Berrynose's then 'firestar went on to make Hazelpaw Hazeltail..." Maple♥poolMischief brewing 23:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Night Whispers I read somewhere that Hazeltail will have a mate in Night Whispers. Can someone check & then add it? ClaraMy Talk Page 17:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Night whispers is not released yet, it's not even close... we can't add that kind of thing, especially without evidence. insaneular Talk 17:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) If you can provide a citation, that should go on the Night Whispers page, I guess. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 16:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Besides, you said you read it from somewhere. How can you be so sure? Willowpool 00:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Willowpool :) I was looking on the warriors website, and i found THIS -) Brackenfur Sorrletail Cinderpaw Poppypaw Honeypaw x HAZELPAW Smoky Dasiy Berrypaw MOLEKIT Mousepaw Mossstar101 21:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hazeltail doesn't have a mate in Night Whispers. Or, I may have read over it but I haven't recalled a mate. Splashpelt 'Of ForestClan ' 19:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No, she does not have a mate. Not in any book. Everything on the Warriors Website is wrong; even the Hunters admitted it. NightfernNew Years is coming 15:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes. The warriorcats.com website is confirmed to be canon, therefore, nothing there is true. It was made by Warrior Fans. Hazeltail is confirmed not to have a mate. She dies in Bramblestar's Storm. 11:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Long Fur? Everybody knows that Hazeltail is a longhair, I don't know why on earth her images are done with the shorthair base, but whatever, they can be tweaked. I know there was also this one time in Dark River, and I don't remember it exactly but it was Mousepaw and Hazelpaw sitting down together to eat prey and it said : "Their fluffy gray and white pelts merging together". Can anybody find that? 08:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree that she is long-haired. This should be taken up with PCA so they can tweak it. However, I don't own Dark River. 17:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) She does of long fur. In chapter one of 'The Sight' { I think. } somewhere, it said that she had a soft, thick pelt. Dawnwhisper 06:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) this was brought up SO MANY times before. Thick pelt does not mean long pelt. --Pumpkintail (talk) 17:26, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Half-Brother Mousewhisker isn't her half-brother. They both had the same parents. Shinystar What's the complaint? It doesn't say they are half-silblings; it says full. NightfernNew Years is coming 14:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Amber Eyes Who said that she has amber eyes?On her charart,they are dark blue.The gost,roxi 08:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC),10:52,27 february,2011,(UTC) Trivia It mentions her as a tom in the beginning of Long Shadows, on page 17: "Hazeltail launched himself onto the apprentice, trying to thrust him away from Birchfall." Yeah I noticed that too. Aw I wanted to add it! Haha, and there was one other spot. Something about Mousewhisker and his "brother" Hazeltail. I'd bet anyone that the fanforums (Not on here, any forum) are going to blow up with "She-Tom" just like with Rowanclaw. Stealthstar 15:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Love Interest The Erins said in either the FAQ or one of the chats that Hazeltail would get a love interest. Did this ever even happen? -- Hokage Wild 21:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No. And this belongs on the off-wiki forums, as it doesn't pertain to improving the article. 21:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tail On an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicki said that Hazeltail was named after her tail, which was long and whippy like a hazel branch. Should this be put in her description? Dovewing66 (talk) 05:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Dovewing66 Only if it can be cited with the correct Chat. If not, then no. Warrior Ceremony At the bottom in the dropdown of her ceremony, it shows Berrypaw's instead of hers. Can that be fixed? 22:51, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Tail Her charart used to have a 'lean, whippy tail '''like her description. Why was it changed? It's yet to be tweaked. 07:14 Sun May 19 Tail I hate to be rude, but what the heck is wrong with her tail? 23:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) She has a lean, whippy tail. That's quite rude, honestly. Next time you have a question about the charart, please take it to PCA, as this is for improving the ''article, not the chararts. Quotes I think she needs more quotes. Can someone add them? --Pumpkintail (talk) 17:29, May 25, 2016 (UTC)